1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a supercharging assembly for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a supercharging assembly having a low profile allowing it to be mounted to and integrating with an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle without having to modify the look of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile enthusiasts enjoy working on their automobiles and having worked on them to enhance the look or performance thereof. Supercharging a motor vehicle is a typical way that one can enhance the performance of the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. A supercharger, similar to a turbo charger, increases the amount of air being injected into the cylinders of the internal combustion engine. Along with the increased air, increased fuel consumption can occur with the increased amounts of air present in the cylinders. The resulting effect is the same internal combustion engine for the motor vehicle produces a higher output than it was designed to do without the charging of the air prior to the injection of the fuel and air into the cylinders of the internal combustion engine.
A supercharger utilizes the power generated by the internal combustion engine to power a blower to force more air into the internal combustion engine. Conversely, a turbo charger receives its power from the stream of exhaust fumes exiting the motor vehicle through the exhaust manifold. Regardless of where the added units obtain their power to charge the air coming into the internal combustion engine, both enhance performance by increasing the amount of air entering the internal combustion engine for combustion of fuel.
One problem with adding a supercharger to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle is the increased size of the resulting internal combustion engine. A supercharger typically is mounted on top of the internal combustion engine because that is where the air enters the cylinders via an inlet port found typically near the front of the motor vehicle. By placing a supercharger on top of an internal combustion engine, the overall profile of the internal combustion engine grows. This presents a problem because a hood covering the internal combustion engine typically does not allow for much clearance between it and the internal combustion engine. Therefore, the hood needs to be modified or replaced to provide space for the supercharger over the internal combustion engine. Oftentimes, this is not desirable as it detracts from the overall aesthetics of the motor vehicle. In addition, it increases attention to the motor vehicle as well as increases the cost associated with doing such modifications to the internal combustion engine.